


Tripping Over Yoo

by ReeLeeV



Series: Stay for the Fake Series [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, But i won't say who, Cute family dynamics, Hyungki rise, Light Angst, M/M, My OTP, Protective Siblings, and also an eventual ot3, cause spoilers - Freeform, lots of fluff, plus fluff, some uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon have been successfully dating for a little over a month now. Things are going quite swimmingly, considering it's them. But, then, they’re invited to Hyunwoo’s group road trip… Will things be going just as well by the time the trip is over, or will they be left thinking they’re better off as friends?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Stay for the Fake Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680169
Comments: 34
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I COULD NOT STAY AWAY FOR EVEN A DAY I LOVE THIS UNIVERSE SO MUCH AAAAAAAA ITS SO. FUN. 
> 
> But yeah, welcome to the sequel, fellas~ I really honestly was trying to not write this yet, just to plan some things out better, but honestly? We're gonna start this ride and go through it together, cause I'm SO excited!!!!!!

“That’s everything you’re bringing…?” Changkyun asks, eyeing the singular suitcase between his older brother, Hyungwon, and his older brother’s boyfriend, Kihyun. He raises a skeptical, pierced brow, his expression otherwise blank. Hyungwon glances down at the suitcase, and Changkyun can’t help but start to formulate all the jokes of how many times Hyungwon himself could fit inside said suitcase. Hyungwon shrugs, looking to Kihyun as if needing validation.

“Ki and I share clothes a lot nowadays,” Hyungwon says with a shrug, as if it isn’t a big deal.

“I mean, yeah,” Changkyun says, glancing over to his own boyfriend, Hoseok, as he helps Hyunwoo load up the RV’s storage area with luggage. “I get wearing your boyfriend’s hoodies, hyung, but isn’t just sharing one suitcase underpacking?”

“Well,” Kihyun pipes up, his friendly tone for some reason setting Changkyun’s teeth on edge, “considering how much Minhyuk’s  _ over _ packed, I think we’ll be fine.” He reaches up on his tiptoes to give Hyungwon a kiss on the cheek, and the taller meets him halfway with a sweet, smitten smile. Changkyun waits until Hyungwon’s boyfriend is in the RV, dragging their suitcase behind him, before sidling up to his brother.

“You two aren’t gonna be all over each other this entire trip, are y’all?” Changkyun asks, earning a scoff and some rolling eyes from his brother. “I just don’t wanna hear your bunk go bump in the night, if you know what I mean. These are tight quarters.” 

“No worries, Kkungie,” Hyungwon tells him only semi-patronizingly, patting the younger on top of the head. “We can control ourselves for  _ one week _ … Though, it sure will be hard.” There’s a lilt to Hyungwon’s voice at that last bit, and Changkyun is about… 88% sure Hyungwon’s being sarcastic. Hyungwon smirks at Changkyun, nudging his shoulder before going off towards the RV, as well. Though, his steps falter at the irate scream that floods out of the open door.

“I SWEAR TO  _ FUCK _ , MINHYUK!!!!”

Hyungwon shakes his head fondly, chuckling under his breath before climbing the steps onto the vehicle. Changkyun remains in the parking lot, chewing on the inside of his cheek with his lips pressed together in thought. He doesn’t realize it until Hoseok’s pressing a hand to the small of his back that his boyfriend has finished with the manual labor. He jumps a little in surprise, earning an affectionate chuckle from the older. 

“You okay, Kkungie?” he asks sweetly. Something about the tone makes Changkyun feel silly for even worrying, but… that’s his  _ brother _ , dammit.

“I don’t know,” he muses aloud, keeping his voice low to keep prying ears away from their conversation. “After that stunt they pulled at the wedding a few weeks ago… It looked like they were about to break up, but now they’re sharing a suitcase?? And that’s not even to mention how weird they were during that visit for my birthday…”

“Maybe they were just going through a rough patch,” Hoseok offers, shifting to hug Changkyun from behind. Changkyun leans back against him, allowing the older to support his weight. He rests his head against Hoseok’s shoulder, humming softly when the older presses a sweet kiss to his neck.

“I don’t give a shit if they fight,” Changkyun admits, crossing his arms over his chest, “but if I see Kihyun being a dick to my brother, it’s over. I’m pulling the younger brother card and demanding immediately that they break up.” Hoseok chuckles airily, his warm breath brushing against Changkyun’s skin.

“Then let’s just hope it won’t come to that.” 

Changkyun leans his head to the side to give Hoseok a smile of gratitude. He gives the younger a short peck to the lips before pulling away and dragging him along towards the door of the RV. He finds his brother lounging on the couch, watching with an amused smirk as Minhyuk and Kihyun yell at each other’s faces. Kihyun’s holding some sequiney fabric, waving it around like it means something. Minhyuk’s shouting back at him, his hands thrown out to either side. Jooheon sits next to Hyungwon, offering him a beer. The two clink their drinks and take a long sip, watching their respective boyfriends threaten all kinds of nasty retaliations for whatever’s happened.

Changkyun glances back to Hoseok, admittedly a bit nervous. He doesn’t even know why he’s said yes to this, really. Even as a kid, he was away at a special boarding school and very much not a part of Hyungwon’s group of friends. If he’d have stayed home and gone to school locally, things would have been different, but… back then, school was more important to him. He’s been trying to make up for it now, but he honestly doubts he’s doing a very good job. Hoseok gently prods him forward, as if sensing his nerves, and Changkyun automatically goes to sit on the couch, on Hyungwon’s other side. 

Hyungwon ruffles his hair, earning a whine of protest from Changkyun. Hoseok and Hyungwon echo each other’s chuckle of affection, and Changkyun just leans against Hoseok as he watches the show unfold. 

When Kihyun starts to go for the kitchenette, saying something about cutting off excess weight, Hyungwon bolts up to intervene. He grabs for Kihyun’s wrist, says something only the other can hear. Changkyun watches curiously the way Kihyun’s tense shoulders finally fall slowly but surely, the way Hyungwon’s thumb pets at the inside of Kihyun’s wrist. Kihyun releases a long sigh and turns back to Minhyuk, tossing what Changkyun can now see is a scarf at the other.

“Fine, keep all the extra shit,” he says at him, his voice a bit more subdued. “Too late to fix it anyway, unless we were to leave it on the side of the street.” Minhyuk’s mouth flaps open to say something else, but Hyunwoo climbing into the RV stops him. The oldest man in the group surveys them all with sparkling eyes, clapping his hands together once after closing the door behind himself.

“Ready to hit the road?” he asks, his tone so warm and oddly paternal. Changkyun squeezes a bit closer to Hoseok instinctively, trying not to remember his own dad. Sure, it’s been a while since the man died, but it still hurts to think about a lot of the time. Changkyun would estimate about 79%.

“Ready to hit something,” Minhyuk mutters under his breath, though still loud enough for everyone to catch. Kihyun starts forward, as if to pounce, but Hyungwon yanks him back again. Changkyun frowns at this, watches as Kihyun sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He let’s Hyungwon lead him over to the couch, sitting in Hyungwon’s lap. Changkyun thinks he hears the older counting under his breath, the numbers rushing out like a waterfall before until they slow to the pace of a stream. He notes how Kihyun fails to get to twenty.

Hyunwoo ignores Minhyuk’s words, giving a delightful “Great!” and going to the front of the RV. He takes the captain’s chair and starts them out of the parking lot. Minhyuk hums, winking at Jooheon once before going to sit in the passenger’s seat in the front. 

Changkyun glances to Hoseok, wondering for the umpteenth time just what the hell he’s gotten them into.


	2. Chapter 2

“Would you like that, Wonnie~?”

Hyungwon snickers under his breath, eyes glittering as he watches his fingers play with Kihyun’s. He shifts a bit, making a conscious effort to stay as scrunched up around Kihyun as possible without jabbing his heels into Kihyun’s thighs. He nods, looking up Kihyun’s eyes and finally allowing their fingers to tangle together. Kihyun smiles so wide his silver tooth glitters, and he can’t fight the urge to give the older a small kiss to the cheek.

“Jeez, you two are sickening,” Changkyun pipes in, shattering Hyungwon’s bubble of warmth with his boyfriend. He pouts, shooting a glare at his younger brother as Kihyun chuckles and leans close to bury his face in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. A loud, singular cackle echoes from the front of the RV, and Hyungwon only rolls his eyes before returning his attention to Kihyun.

“Kyunnie, I like you,” Minhyuk announces, kneeling in his seat so his head is nearly brushing the roof of the cabin. “You remind me of me.” Changkyun presses his lips together at this, continuing on his quest for the front. He bends down to be eye level with Hyunwoo despite how the oldest hasn’t taken his eyes off the road for the four hours he’s been driving already.

“Um, Hyunwoo-hyung, how much longer until we stop?” 

Hyunwoo chuckles warmly, and he lifts a hand from the wheel to pat Changkyun’s head.

“Only another hour,” Hyunwoo reports, his tone warm like the sunlight pouring in through the windows. “Then we’ll stop for the day.” Changkyun hums, nodding a bit before straightening up.

“If you think they’re bad now,” Minhyuk says teasingly, his eyes sliding over Changkyun to Hyunwoo as he speaks, “just wait until we’re drunk, sitting around the campfire… a-and, you know, eating smores.” At the last bit, Minhyuk’s eyes snap back to Changkyun, as if he’d fallen into a trance. Changkyun raises an unimpressed brow at Minhyuk’s last addition, glancing between Minhyuk and Hyunwoo.

“Sure, yeah,” he says, earning a light chuckle from Minhyuk. “ _Smores_. Okay.” He rolls his eyes and turns to go back to where he’d come from, where the beds are. He stretches his arms to the ceiling as he walks, resolutely ignoring the honeymooning couple as he passes them again. He gets back into his bunk, where Hoseok is waiting for him. Hoseok shifts to make room for him without looking away from his phone, and Changkyun heaves out a long breath as he cuddles close.

“I wonder if Heoney-hyung knows how bad Min-hyung is flirting up there,” he muses softly, closing his eyes in the shadow of the bunk. Hoseok chuckles breathily, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Probably,” he answers. He gives Changkyun a kiss to the forehead, his left arm settling around Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun readjusts his head so he can hear Hoseok’s heartbeat, figuring he might as well nap for the next hour. There isn’t much else for him to do in this rolling tin bucket.

“But does the idea sound good?” Kihyun prompts, watching Hyungwon with careful eyes. “I mean, do you think you’ll enjoy it?” Hyungwon smiles affectionately, poking at the apple of Kihyun’s cheek.

“Definitely, hyungie,” he answers easily. The idea sounds pretty romantic, which may up the ante of the date they were planning just enough… Kihyun kisses Hyungwon’s shoulder before shifting to get up, dislodging Hyungwon’s outstretched legs from his lap and making his way towards the snack drawers. Hyungwon takes the opportunity to get up and shoot the breeze with his bestie up front. Hyungwon drapes himself over Minhyuk’s seat, and he doesn’t realize he’s frowning until Minhyuk pipes up.

“What’s wrong, Wonnie?” he asks, his tone genuine. Hyungwon hums softly, chewing on the tip of his thumb for a moment before answering.

“Kihyunnie and I were just planning a date at the resort once we get there,” he explains, glancing to Hyunwoo for a moment. “That’s cool if we slip off for a bit by ourselves, right hyung?”

“Of course,” Hyunwoo chuckles in reply. “Just be careful, Wonnie.” Hyungwon hums again, his eyes clouding over in thought. Minhyuk frowns hard, his brows drawing together in confusion.

“Bored with Kihyunnie already?” he guesses, only semi-teasing. The question earns a laugh from Hyungwon, and Minhyuk’s pretty relieved to see the reaction. So, it’s not that… but still something with Kihyun, obviously. He keeps his stare on his friend, blinking unevenly and letting his eyes do the work. Hyungwon glances at him once, then twice, then finally a third time before sighing in defeat. Minhyuk snickers under his breath as Hyungwon leans a bit closer to his ear, his voice much lower than usual.

“Okay, well… Kihyunnie and I haven’t actually, you know… had sex yet.”

Minhyuk gasps so hard and so suddenly Hyungwon’s pretty sure he’s sucked his lung down into his ass. Minhyuk whirls around to fully face Hyunwoo, his hand latching onto the older’s arm.

“Hyung, we need to stop this RV… _NOW_!!”

“But, Minhyukkie, we—”

“ _Now, hyung_.”

Hyunwoo sighs in defeat, and he checks his mirrors before swerving into the nearest exit lane. There’s a yelp of surprise Hyungwon recognizes as Kihyun’s, and his heart does a little flip. He glances back, checking he’s okay, and he’s relieved to only see Kihyun’s snack sprawled out all over the floor. Kihyun himself is straightening up from being thrown down onto the couch, seemingly. He offers the older a small smile, and Kihyun only waves at him with pursed lips as he surveys the mess. 

Hyungwon returns his attention to Minhyuk, wondering silently just why Minhyuk’s demanding they stop at the nearest gas station. It isn’t even a full five minutes before Hyunwoo has them parked and Minhyuk’s dragging him towards the door. He stumbles out into the spring air, only able to offer a shrug when Kihyun shouts after him to know what’s going on. Minhyuk doesn’t say anything until they’ve made their beeline through the parking lot and into the building itself, hiding themselves away near some touristy souvenirs.

“Okay,” Minhyuk finally says, releasing his hold on Hyungwon, “now: talk. Why the hell has Kihyunnie not tapped that yet??? Is his flaccid? I mean, it makes sense, he’s such an annoying little—”

“Oh my _god_ , Min,” Hyungwon mutters, hiding behind his hands. Shit, he knew he shouldn’t have said anything. Of course Minhyuk would make an even bigger deal out of this than Hyungwon already has in his own head. Minhyuk crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head to his side.

“Well??” he demands. Hyungwon groans in exasperation, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His eyes fall to the sticky floor as he speaks, almost embarrassed to speak his fears into the world.

“I think… it’s me. I just don’t know if he’s interested in me _like that_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk laughing isn’t exactly the response Hyungwon’s looking for with such a confession. However, Minhyuk’s never been the friend to give you what you want, so he supposes it fits. He frowns hard at he reaction, though, crossing his arms over his chest. Minhyuk takes a moment to sober up, sniffling a little and wiping at invisible tears. However, at seeing Hyungwon is very serious about this, his brow creases together in confusion. 

“Wonnie, no offense,” he says, pouting, “but you’re not stupid, so don’t act like it.”

“Well!” Hyungwon bursts out, shrugging. “What else am I supposed to think?!? I mean, Ki and I have been friends for forever, and I’ve  _ seen  _ how he is with other relationships. What he wants, he wants. I’ve seen  _ none  _ of that when he’s with me… I just don’t think—“

“Don’t think, it  _ clearly  _ isn’t working for you.”

Hyungwon huffs out a breath, his thick lips pressed together. He starts to chew on the end of his left thumb in thought, his eyes falling to the floor. Minhyuk frowns at the sign of distress, reaching forward to pull on Hyungwon’s hand to make him stop. 

“Look,” he says, tilting his head as he steps a bit closer, “you just need to ask him. And  _ don’t  _ let it burst out in some way that’ll start a fight, okay? Just walk up to him and be like ‘Ki, honey, why won’t you fuck me?’ and have a mature conversation about it.” Hyungwon hums thoughtfully, eyes still glued to the floor. 

“I can’t do it in front of everyone, though,” he murmurs, kneading his lower lip between his teeth now. 

“Don’t you two have a date planned?” Minhyuk prompts, using the tone he only reserved for Hyungwon. Sweet, gentle, understanding. Genuine. Hyungwon nods, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling with a huff. 

“I don’t want to ruin the mood and ask him then, though,” he mutters, thoughtful. Minhyuk shakes his head, sighing in exasperation. 

“It’ll ruin the mood more if you’re expecting to get sex out of it and you don’t,” Minhyuk points out. “You just need to  _ talk _ . I know that’s neither of your strong suits, but—“

“What’s that supposed to mean??” 

“Oh, sorry,” Minhyuk says, his tone dripping with sarcasm, “did that offend you, Mr. I Crushed on My Best Friend Until Finally We Had a Fight About our Sexual Tension and Made Out Outside of My Cousin’s Wedding?” Hyungwon scoffs, regarding Minhyuk bemusedly. 

“Not at all, Mr. I’m Flirting with Another Man Right in Front of My Boyfriend of Two Years.”

“ _ With _ my boyfriend’s permission, you ass,” Minhyuk defends, hitting Hyungwon lightly on the arm. “It’s called polyamory. Look it up.” Hyungwon hums, unimpressed, and loops his arm through Minhyuk’s. 

“We should get back before Ki comes looking for us.” Minhyuk hums in agreement, starting them off back towards the RV… but not before stopping for an ICEE made of every flavor the gas station offers. 

Kihyun’s just finishing up with cleaning his wasted bag of chips off the floor when Hyungwon and Minhyuk come sauntering back in. When he sees Minhyuk slurping at an ICEE, he can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“ _ That’s  _ what you made us stop for?? A fucking ICEE???” Minhyuk glances to Hyungwon before he deigns to answer, something silent and trusting passing between them that causes Kihyun’s the eyes to narrow in suspicion. 

“This station has the most flavors available than any other in the province,” Minhyuk finally explains as Hyungwon pulls away from him. Hyungwon slumps against Kihyun, hugging him tightly and burying his head in his shoulder. Kihyun frowns in concern, rubbing consoling circles into Hyungwon’s back. 

“And just what the hell did you do to my boyfriend while in there?” Minhyuk cackles breathily at that, only offering a shrug as he resolutely closes the door behind them and retakes his seat at the front. Kihyun scowls after him before pulling back enough to look into Hyungwon’s eyes. He’s surprised to find nothing but doubt and worry there, and it nearly makes his heart stop. 

“Are you okay…?” he asks lamely, knowing Hyungwon is very much not okay. He starts to lead Hyungwon back to the couch, but the younger pulls him towards the bunks, instead. 

“Tired… wanna nap,” Hyungwon mumbles, pouting as he rubs at his eyes. Kihyun chews on the inside of his cheek, shooting a glance towards his laptop he’d taken out while Hyungwon and Minhyuk were making their pit stop. He has some articles he needs to get done before the end of the week, and half of them he hasn’t even started on yet… He turns to say Hyungwon should go on and nap if he needs, that he’ll stay here and work, but then he sees the fear in Hyungwon’s eyes as clear as day. The fear of flat out rejection, the fear Kihyun knows all too well. 

He’d felt it enough times before he and Hyungwon finally got together. 

He suddenly feels incredibly guilty, wondering just what puzzle piece he’s missing to explain Hyungwon’s shift in mood. He manages a nod, following Hyungwon towards the bunks. Hyungwon slumps down into the bunk across from his younger brother and Hoseok, and Kihyun snuggles in after him. He wraps his arms around the younger tightly, raking his fingers through his hair and trying to silently assure him that whatever has made him so obviously worried won’t happen. He swears, if Minhyuk had said something to cause this… 

Little does he know, the fear inflicting Hyungwon’s heart now is only fear that he’s right in Kihyun’s feelings for him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the drive is done in silence, two of the three couples off to their own devices in the bunk beds and Minhyuk and Jooheon, Kihyun can’t help but note, seem quite busy with the driver. Kihyun tries throughout the drive to pull some answers out of Hyungwon about his drop in mood, but the younger only feigns sleep. Kihyun, of course, is somewhat offended. Not just because his boyfriend is keeping secrets from him, but also because just who the fuck does Hyungwon think he is??? Kihyun isn’t just some schmuck off the street! He’s known Hyungwon for how long? And the younger thinks he can get away with just fake-sleeping??? 

The mere audacity is enough to make Kihyun’s blood boil… But, he decides to let Hyungwon stew when he sees Changkyun very un-casually throwing glances their way. Or, to be more specific, murderous glares being thrown  _ Kihyun’s _ way. Kihyun can’t think of what he’s done to Changkyun that would merit such a Look, but he doesn’t feel like he’s in much of a position to question it. 

When the RV pulls to a stop, Hyunwoo announces from the front that he’ll need help hooking up all the lines, or something like that. Hoseok is the first one up, and Kihyun can’t help but chuckle at how well Hoseok’s taken to being the only other one around here good for manual labor due to his muscles. Hyungwon decides then to pretend to stir awake, opening his eyes too quickly for the act to pass critical reviews. Kihyun gives him an unimpressed smirk, and Hyungwon at least has the decency to blush in embarrassment at having been caught. When Changkyun moves to follow his boyfriend out of their vicinity, Kihyun decides to try one last time.

“Wonnie~” he coos sweetly, keeping an arm around Hyungwon’s waist as he kisses at the slope of his neck. “Please, tell me what’s bothering you… Maybe I can help.” Hyungwon whines and squirms, as if trying to get away, and Kihyun pouts. He hadn’t expected that kind of reaction. Usually, whenever he hugs Hyungwon tight, the younger just snuggles closer and only whines when Kihyun forces him up… In his confusion, Kihyun’s grasp loosens, and Hyungwon wiggles out of the bunk. 

Kihyun watches as Hyungwon goes, trying not to feel hurt by the way Hyungwon doesn’t even throw him a glance as he walks away with his head ducked down. Well, shit… Kihyun really would’ve thought it’d take him longer to screw this up than it has been.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck _ !!! Hyungwon chews on his lower lip, keeping his head down as he passes by the eldest two of their little entourage working with whatever parts of the RV they’re working with. He hears Minhyuk calling after him, but he only vaguely murmurs something about going to find a gift shop. He needs to clear his head, he needs fresh air. He needs time away from Kihyun’s teasing. Dammit. If Kihyun isn’t going to follow through with that shit and fuck him, then Hyungwon just doesn’t knwo what he’s going to do. 

Maybe Kihyun hadn’t been  _ trying _ to tease him just then…? But, god damn, what else could it have been?? Hyungwon’s neck is still burning from those smooches. Sure, Hyungwon could be too horny to see straight right now and totally misinterpreting the situation, but, really, if he doesn’t get laid soon he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this trip.

Hyungwon’s so lost in thought he doesn’t see the building they’d passed on the way into the park until he walks smack into it. He gives a grunt of pain, blinking absently as he looks at the log-cabin style building and tries to figure out what it is. He laps it once, finding the sign proclaiming “GIFT SHOP” in handwritten script. He purses his lips, glancing back towards where they’d parked the RV… He probably should get something, to uphold his own alibi. 

He steps in, immediately slapped in the face by the smells of bleach and pine sol, and he has to fight the urge to cough. He ventures further in, looking carefully at the shelves of miniature stuffed bears and bunnies and puppy dogs (oh my!). He chews on the inside of his cheek, searching for something like a pack of gum or something. He doesn’t want to do anything too out of place that’ll raise Minhyuk or Kihyun’s suspicions, after all.

“Can I help you find anything?” a warm voice says behind him, and Hyungwon turns to find a man about as tall as himself with dark hair and an apron matching the general color scheme of the park-themed bears. Ah. An employee.

“I’m just… looking for some gum,” Hyungwon mutters, hugging his arm to his side. The worker makes a noise of understanding, and he gestures toward the front counter where the impulse-buys are, including but not limited to gum, sunscreen, and local tabloids. Hyungwon makes a soft noise and goes over, picking up a pack of spearmint and a magazine to keep Minhyuk occupied for a while and placing them gently on the counter. The worker’s fingers brush against his own as he pulls away his hand, and his eyes flick up to the strange man’s to see if it had been a mistake.

His eyes are shining with hope, and Hyungwon has to bite back a sigh at realizing it had very much not been an accident. 

“So, is this your first time here?” the stranger asks, and Hyungwon gives a small nod as he goes for his wallet. “Ah, cool! Welcome! Did you bring an RV, or were you going for something a little more rustic?”

“An RV is more my speed,” Hyungwon tells him, his tone devoid of any warmth or emotion of any kind. The man doesn’t seem to take notice as he makes a noise of understanding.

“Well,” he says, and Hyungwon notices the bell that sounds, signifying another customer has walked in, and notes how the worker  _ doesn’t _ notice it, “if you were looking for something a bit…  _ bigger _ … as an employee, I get a voucher for a free cabin once a month. If you wanted to have some time away from your campsite, you could feel free to come up and—”

“Babe!” Kihyun’s voice sounds behind him, causing Hyungwon to tense up. He glances over his shoulder, his gaze naturally focusing on the tense smile on his boyfriend’s lips. “I was wondering where you had run off to~” He gulps thickly, trying for a smile before looking back to the cashier. Kihyun joins his side, wrapping an arm around his waist with his fingertips digging into Hyungwon’s waist. Honestly, if Hyungwon weren’t so tense sexually, he’d probably find the possessiveness hot. But, right now, he’s just annoyed.

“How much was it…?” Hyungwon asks, ignoring Kihyun’s blazing smile and returning his attention to his wallet. The cashier’s mood has obviously shifted, eyeing the way Kihyun is holding Hyungwon as he mutters the price. Hyungwon would feel bad for the guy being so disappointed if he didn’t have his own shit to deal with. He slides over the money and picks up his things, saying he doesn’t need a bag softly before thanking the man and allowing himself to be led away.

Kihyun’s hold falls when they get back outside, however, and Hyungwon feels oddly cold. He chews on the inside of his cheek again, slipping the gum into his pocket and rolling the magazine up to hold in one hand. Kihyun’s gaze seems conflicted, and he glances back at the gift shop with a scoff before he marches off towards the campsite. Hyungwon frowns, hurrying after him.

“What was that?” Hyungwon asks, referring to the scoff, but Kihyun only gives a dark chuckle.

“I could be asking you the same thing,” Kihyun snaps at him, causing Hyungwon’s steps to falter. “We’re not even together three months and you’re already flirting with other guys??” 

“ _ He  _ was flirting with  _ me _ !” Hyungwon defends, his own aggravation at the situation reaching its peak. It’s Kihyun’s stupid fault he was in that gift shop in the first place! Besides, it’s not as if he cheated on him or anything! If Hyungwon weren’t a taken man, he’d have probably hopped on the cabin offer, but he’s with Kihyun now. Things are different. “What? Another man can’t even look at me now? Damn, wish you’d have told me sooner. Just lock me up and throw away the key!”

“ _ Don’t _ turn this around on me!” KIhyun says, whirling about and wagging a finger at him. Hyungwon rolls his eyes, wholly unimpressed with the jealousy burning in Kihyun’s eyes.

“It’s all in your fucking head!!” Hyungwon shouts at him, waving the rolled-up magazine around in aggravation. “He was coming onto me, yes, but I wasn’t reciprocating!! I wouldn’t have even been in there in the first place if it weren’t for you!!” Hyungwon immediately regrets saying it, because then the jealousy is overtaken by confusion, and then curiosity, and Hyungwon knows the side of this recreational park is very much  _ not _ the place to be having this conversation.

“What’s that mean, exactly?” Kihyun prompts, placing his hands on his hips and putting his feet firmly in place. Hyungwon shakes his head, his eyes falling to the ground. Not the place, not the time. Kihyun seems to wait for a real answer, but Hyungwon is very resolute in not giving one, and after a minute of them just standing there, Kihyun huffs out a breath of aggravation and crosses his arms over his chest. “You’ve been acting weird since we stopped an hour ago,” Kihyun goes on to point out, frowning as he, too, looks to the ground. “You’ve been in a mood, and i’ve been trying to figure out why but you won’t tell me… You’re shutting me out, and then I walk in on you getting flirted with??” He pauses to shake his head, and Hyungwon would feel more guilty if he weren’t already trying to avoid a conversation.

“I just… thought we’d have more time before we fell out like this and you pushed me away…”

Hyungwon blinks in surprise at Kihyun’s words, frowning as he turns and watches Kihyun walk off with much less bravado than before… Well, shit. Hyungwon’s officially the worst boyfriend ever, point blank. Whoop-dee-frikkin-doo.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few hours since Kihyun and Hyungwon have returned to the campsite, and neither have said much to each other since. Night begins to fall over the site, and Hyunwoo starts up a fire for them. Minhyuk sits next to him, squished to his side with Jooheon using his other arm as a pillow. Kihyun purses his lips, shaking his head as he goes back to the task at hand. Upon returning, he’d grabbed his laptop and pulled it open on the picnic table outside. However, he hasn’t been able to get much work done, his mind too wrapped up in what Hyungwon had said.

_ His _ fault?? Kihyun tries to think of what he’d done to cause this, some heinous act that would’ve set Hyungwon off. However, he just truly can’t think of anything. He’s not trying to call himself a perfect boyfriend by any means, because he knows work keeps him pretty busy, but… 

Oh, maybe that’s it. Maybe Hyungwon feels neglected because of how much he’s having to work right now? If so… Fuck, Kihyun really is a shitty boyfriend.

He huffs out a breath, closing his laptop and standing from the bench. He groans, popping his knees as he stands and swings his legs out from underneath the table. Minhyuk looks over, a brow raised in silent question.

“Changkyunnie and Hoseok-hyung still out on their hike?” he asks, pressing his hands to his back to stretch. Minhyuk nods, blinking unevenly as he glances between the camper—where Hyungwon is currently hiding—and Kihyun. He then smirks, making a soft “ooooooh”ing noise.

“Just keep it down in there,” Minhyuk tells him, waving a hand. “I don’t wanna hear any of that while I’m just out here chillin’.” Kihyun scoffs, rolling his eyes as he walks towards the door. He inhales and exhales deeply through his nose, his lips pursed as he tries to think of the best way to approach this before opening the door and climbing his way inside. Hyungwon’s lying down on the couch and playing on his phone. An action that stops, however, when his eyes slide up to find Kihyun standing there with his hands on his hips, just waiting.

“I think I know what you were talking about earlier,” Kihyun is quick to say, beating to the chase as he sits across from Hyungwon. He pulls his legs up and crisscrosses them, growing nervous again at the lack of reaction from his boyfriend. Hyungwon just keeps staring at him, as if he’s said nothing at all. But, then, he licks his lips and speaks.

“Really, hyungie,” Hyungwon starts to say, chewing on his lower lip, “it was no—”

“It’s not nothing,” Kihyun interrupts, his eyebrows drawn together. “It’s something that’s bothering you, and we need to talk about it.” Hyungwon blushes a little, blinking slowly and glancing down the floor as if embarrassed. Kihyun tilts his head, clasping his hands in front of him. “I know I’ve been too busy for you lately, and I’m sorry,” Kihyun goes on, heaving out a long sigh. “It’s just one of those weird spurts of work that keep me going for a while. I’m getting a lot of really well-paying clients right now, and if I just manage to get everything done now then I won’t have to struggle to make ends meet later.” Hyungwon frowns at this, as if confused.

“So it’s… because of work?” Hyungwon asks, his voice thick and slow. “You’ve been tired from work, and that’s why we haven’t…?”

“Been seeing each other a lot?” Kihyun tries to finish for him. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Oh… oh!” Hyungwon says, sounding so surprised Kihyun can’t help but grow confused.

“Is that not what you thought I was talking about?” Kihyun asks, acutely aware of everything Hyungwon does and almost waiting for a lie. 

“No, yeah, I mean,” Hyungwon stammers out, chuckling nervously. “Yeah, that’s what I thought!”

“Because you seem surprised…” Kihyun points out, and Hyungwon forces out a laugh that shakes his shoulders. “Is there another issue I’m not aware of here?” He moves to the side where Kihyun’s sitting, placing himself in Kihyun’s lap and shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry I snapped earlier,” Hyungwon tells him, his voice soft and just for Kihyun. “I think the long drive just got to me or something… I’m okay, we’re okay.” Kihyun purses his lips at this, not quite believing the younger, though that doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and holding him close. Hyungwon leans close and gives Kihyun a loving kiss to the lips, and it manages to push away all of Kihyun’s worries… Yeah, they’re definitely okay. When Kihyun pulls back and stares into Hyungwon’s eyes, it almost feels like the fight didn’t even happen in the first place.

“I…” Kihyun starts, though the words stick in his throat. His chest grows tight at the words that threaten to spill out, but he has to keep it in. He can’t say it too early  _ or  _ like this. He wants the moment to be right,  _ special _ . Hyungwon is the most special man he’s ever been with, and when he tells Hyungwon he loves him it has to be perfect.

“Ki?” Hyungwon asks, cocking his head to the side, and Kihyun knows he has to say something. Just not  _ that _ . Not yet.

“I’m glad we cleared things up,” Kihyun finally manages to say, giving Hyungwon a hesitant smile. Hyungwon seems to pause before smiling back, though it seems a bit distracted, and Kihyun’s fairly certain Hyungwon can see through the lie. Though, it’s not really a lie, just not what he was going to say at first. Before Hyungwon can prod him further, Kihyun gives him another kiss, capturing his face in his hands and holding him there. Hyungwon hums against his lips in surprise, but soon he feels Hyungwon’s hands resting on his shoulders and his fingertips digging tightly into his shirt.

Yeah, they’re going to be okay… Kihyun just has to wait for the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

Changkyun and Hoseok saunter up just in time for dinner, sweaty and leaves sticking out of their hair. Hyungwon watches with a guarded gaze, his gaze chillingly unreadable. Kihyun purses his lips at this, stirring the stew cooking on the campfire distractedly. He doesn’t like it when he can’t tell what Hyungwon is thinking, what he’s feeling… Damn, he really should  _ not _ have agreed to this trip. It’s only the first night and he feels like he’s screwed up with his boyfriend in some huge way, despite their talk in the RV a few hours before.

“Babe?” Kihyun prompts, dipping a spare spoon into the stew and offering it out to Hyungwon. Hyungwon blinks, glancing to the steaming bite of soup in silent question before seeming to realize what he’s asking. Hyungwon blows on it before taking the bite, allowing Kihyun to spoon feed him. He hums softly, eyes fluttering shut in contentment.

“Needs more meat,” Hyungwon says, earning a small laugh from Kihyun. Kihyun nudges his shoulder, seeing the tease in the younger’s eyes. 

“I think we could  _ all _ use a bit more meat, if you ask me,” Minhyuk chirps from the other side of the fire, earning a glare from both men. Minhyuk only shrugs, smirking loosely as he leans heavily against Jooheon. His eyes drift towards Hyunwoo as the eldest grills beef and sausages for their dinner to go with the stew, the loud sizzle and savory smell enough to make Kihyun’s mouth water. 

“We found this really cool spring a few miles from here,” Hoseok reports, sitting down on Jooheon’s other side. Changkyun sits down with him, wiping at his brow with a damp rag. “It looks like you can swim in it! We should all check it out tomorrow.”

“Please tell me there’s a golf cart or something we can rent,” Minhyuk says, sounding tired at the mere suggestion of hiking more distance than it takes to get to his bed. Jooheon chuckles breathily, shaking his head at his boyfriend. 

“We… also saw a sign about a camp-wide dance being held,” Changkyun continues, inching a bit closer to Hoseok without seeming like he means to. “It’s going to be in the rec area, it looked like a real Western-style thing with cowboy hats and boots and stuff. It’s during our last night here.”

“We should go!” Hyungwon pipes up, nodding encouragingly at his younger brother. Kihyun glances between them, studies the way they interact. This Changkyun is pretty different from the one he’d met during that fake date fiasco a while back… This Changkyun seems a bit more reserved, nervous around guys closer to his own age group. Kihyun makes a mental note to ask about this later, to see if Hyungwon knows of a way they can all help the maknae feel more comfortable around him.

“When’s the big date night, Kihyunnie~?” Minhyuk chirps out, his tone a bit too teasing for Kihyun’s liking… almost like he knows what Kihyun is planning. Kihyun’s brow furrows at him across the fire, and Minhyuk only shoots him a wink in return.

“We’ll be gone all evening the night before the dance,” Kihyun answers finally, the tension in his shoulders melting away when Hyungwon presses close to him despite the heat of the night.

“Ooh, all evening~” Minhyuk croons out, wagging an eyebrow. Jooheon squeezes his knee, as if in silent warning, and Kihyun feels Hyungwon tense this time. Kihyun glances over in question. He bounces the spoon between two fingers for a moment, frowning as he looks away in thought. He won’t ask now, not when he’s fairly certain Hyungwon wouldn’t answer. Maybe later, when everyone else is asleep… 

“Just stay safe,” Hyunwoo advises, incredibly paternal. Kihyun pushes out an amused breath through his teeth, focusing his gaze once more on the stew. He stirs it a bit more before standing, gently nudging Hyungwon to let him up before taking the pot to the table to keep from overcooking. Hyungwon’s by his side in a second, setting the table with plasticware. Kihyun gives him a sweet smile, kissing him on the cheek in gratitude for the help. Hyungwon beams at him, his eyes sparkling in the growing darkness. 

After dinner, Kihyun sticks Minhyuk on dish duty so he can take Hyungwon out on a nighttime stroll. The park is relatively quiet, and the moon shines bright in the cloudless sky. Kihyun keeps his fingers firmly laced through Hyungwon’s as they walk on the side of the road, humming softly between them. The air is pleasantly warm, a cool breeze rustling its way through the trees around them. Kihyun feels it’s easiest to forget his worries in moments like these, when it’s just him and Hyungwon in their own little bubble.

“I know we just got here,” Hyungwon mutters, his voice thick with sentimentality, “but I kind of wish we didn’t have to leave… It’s so nice at night.”

“Not as nice as you, babe,” Kihyun compliments, not missing an opportunity to flatter his boyfriend. Even in the darkness of night, he can see Hyungwon lifting a hand to bashfully hide a smile that comes at his words. Hyungwon nudges his shoulder gently, and Kihyun only hugs his arm to his side. Kihyun sighs softly, turning his face fully to the oncoming breeze and letting it cool off his flushed face. He always flushes so easily when he drinks, and the others had been so insistent on passing around the first bit of soju tonight.

The sound of running water seems to call to him from far off, floating on that wonderful breeze and urging him closer. He grows curious, tugging Hyungwon along gently. They stumble along through the treeline and go off the beaten path. Hyungwon mumbles something about this probably not being the best thing to do at night, when they can’t easily find their way back, but Kihyun only gives him a hushed assurance that it’s fine, it’ll  _ be _ fine. The sound of roaring water grows and grows, becoming almost deafening as Kihyun breaks through another treeline.

A small gasp escapes him, the stars glittering along the rippling surface of a lake being fed by a waterfall. Kihyun smiles brightly, turning to Hyungwon with an almost prideful stance. Hyungwon is staring wide-eyed at the spring, his jaw dropped open. 

“Guess this is what Kyunnie and Hoseok found earlier,” Kihyun surmises, squeezing Hyungwon’s hand before letting it go to venture closer. Hyungwon almost audibly frowns before he scurries to keep up with Kihyun. Kihyun edges onto the bank, getting on his hands and knees to stare down into the clear water. It’s so clean he can see all the way to the bottom, the night sky reflected back up at him. It takes him a moment to realize Hyungwon’s looking into the water, as well, his eyes blending so well into the stars. Hyungwon’s smiling so sweetly at him through the water, blinking slowly. 

Kihyun looks up and meets Hyungwon’s big, beautiful eyes. He feels his breath catch in his throat, and somehow he gets it in his head that kissing Hyungwon is the only way he can get his lungs to work properly again. He feels almost like a moth as he leans closer, feels like he’s being burned alive by his perfect flame as he slots their mouths together. Hyungwon makes a soft noise against his lips in what sounds like surprise, and Kihyun feels the younger’s arms loop around his neck. Kihyun presses closer, his hands coming up to hold Hyungwon in place. 

Kihyun still doesn’t quite feel like he can breathe, but he doesn’t mind. Hyungwon can be his air.


	7. Chapter 7

The couple returns to the campsite some time later, dirt on their clothes and leaves stuck in their hair. Minhyuk croons out a tease immediately upon seeing their disheveled states. A tease that is resolutely ignored, however, by both young men as they go into the RV. Minhyuk shoots Jooheon a look that almost demands an explanation, but of course Jooheon is at just as much a loss as he is. He gives another look to the RV, pouting. Though, he knows nothing will be fixed if he goes in there now and asks what’s going on… 

Hyungwon takes first dibs on the small shower stall first, there really only being enough room to turn around inside. He’s grateful for the space away from his boyfriend as he gets out of his dirtied clothes and steps under the warm spray. He picks the leaves and grass out of his hair with a distracted stare, trying not to focus too much on what’s just happened. Kihyun had just started kissing him, almost like their lives depended on it, and Hyungwon—being as pent up as he has been for the past month—went along with it.

Sure, he would’ve preferred their first time together to be on a  _ bed  _ at the very least, but in the moment he didn’t really care. Kihyun’s presence was too much, he just kept needing  _ more _ . But, about as suddenly as Kihyun had started their haphazard makeout session, he’d pulled away and put a stop to it with this weird choked noise that had almost made Hyungwon worried. 

“W-We should head back,” Kihyun had muttered to Hyungown, his voice thick with something Hyungwon couldn’t quite recognize. Kihyun had kept his distance on the way back, and had almost refused to meet Hyungwon’s eyes. So, by the time they had gotten back to camp, Hyungwon had had just about enough tug and push from the older. He’d slipped into the cramped bathroom without a word to Kihyun, and honestly he has half a mind right now to demand Kihyun sleep on the couch. 

After all, if Kihyun wants space like  _ that _ , then Hyungwon will be happy to give it… 

A ball of bitterness rises in Hyungwon’s chest, and he clenches the soap bottle a bit too hard as he squeezes some out onto his loofa. Stupid, cute, annoying, sexy boyfriend and stupid fucking sexual tension that the older just  _ won’t _ break for  _ some reason _ . Hyungwon swears, the longer this goes on, the more he really believes it’s all because of hi— 

“Wonnie?” Kihyun’s muffled voice calls through the door, sounding oddly hesitant. Hyungwon blinks the water out of his eyes, glancing towards the door and giving a noncommittal hum in reply. “I’m… gonna work on some assignments before bed. Feel free to go to sleep, though, I don’t know how late I’m going to be.”

“Okay,” Hyungwon says back, his tone carefully devoid of any strain that’d give him away. He watches the door, feeling as if he can see Kihyun pause on the other side before walking away. He hears the older’s footsteps as he walks off, can almost  _ feel _ Kihyun’s hand slide off the narrow door. Hyungwon waits until he hears the door to the RV open and close before releasing a breath, leaning against the slick wall of linoleum and wiping at his face.

He seriously has to figure out a way to bring this up with Kihyun, or else this tension may actually be the death of him.

Kihyun nurses a bottle of water the remainder of the night, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he races through assignment after assignment and does everything in his power to  _ not _ think of that missed opportunity with Hyungwon. Of course, he has the  _ perfect _ opportunity to really show Hyungwon how strongly he feels for the younger in a few nights, but… Damn, he had been so close to taking Hyungwon then and there by that stupid waterfall. The moment when they’d broken apart, Hyungwon looking up at him from the dirt with his lips all irritated and puffy and pink and his eyes so hazy… It had almost been enough for Kihyun to break all his resolves.

But, then he felt some painful twinge in his chest, and that pesky l-word had reared its ugly head yet again. It had nearly gotten out this time, had been so close to falling from his lips that it was everything Kihyun had in him to wrangle it back in. He knows Hyungwon had made that almost inhuman sound that had escaped him instead, which had of course embarrassed him to no end. After all, there is absolutely  _ nothing _ sexy about sounding like a goddamn frog being stepped on… But, he had quickly suggested they come back, and that was the end of it.

Though, he knows Hyungwon has to be about as disappointed and frustrated over it as he is. After all, they’ve been dating for… what? Nearly two months now? Sure, it isn’t much in the long run, but considering how long they’ve known each other beforehand… If Kihyun weren’t trying to be all extra and make it so sickeningly special, he’d have had Hyungwon a while ago. But, no. Hyungwon’s special, and he deserves more than that.

Kihyun huffs out a breath, going to a window he’s kept minimized in case someone were to walk by—despite how he’s been the only one awake for about an hour now. He chews on the inside of his cheek, squinting his eyes as he stares at the cabin he’s booked on the other side of the park, putting plenty of space between it and the others. He’s already bribed some workers to make the place seem extra romantic with candles, rose petals, the works. He’s even gotten a nearby restaurant to agree to deliver a special order on the day of comprised entirely of Hyungwon’s favorites… 

He purses his lips, almost wishing he had booked the cabin sooner. Of course, he hadn’t really thought it’d be so much of an issue. He’s about to move the cursor to at least see if maybe he can change the date to tomorrow, no matter how much more it costs, but his screen suddenly goes dark, and he glances down in a panic to see his battery flashing that there’s only ten percent left. Kihyun has to stifle his own sigh of exasperation, just glad the outlets that Hyunwoo had plugged the RV up to had a few normal-sized ones on the electric post. 

He pulls his charger closer to himself from the other side of the table, and he stands only long enough to plug the charger in before settling back on the bench. He shakes his head at himself, minimizing the window again before returning to his work. 

It’ll be fine, he doesn’t need to move the date up… After all, the likelihood of Hyungwon getting so pissed at him he breaks up with him in just a few short days is… 

“It’ll be fine,” Kihyun tells himself, resolutely reminding himself his wallet is in the RV, anyway, so even if he wants to change the date now he couldn’t. He just has to hope and pray he doesn’t screw things up too much before then.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hyungwon follows Minhyuk out of the RV with his friend singing a bit too obnoxiously about how he gets to drive a golf cart today, the last thing he expects is to find his boyfriend passed out at the picnic table. With not even a blanket to keep himself warm. Hyungwon frowns hard at this, ignoring Minhyuk’s pointed stare as he steps closer. His laptop is still open, the cursor blinking on the bright white screen of a blank word document. Hyungwon huffs out a small breath, pressing a hand to Kihyun’s shoulder. The older jolts awake, blinking blearily behind his glasses as he clearly has to discern where he is. 

When Hyungwon had gone to sleep without Kihyun at his side and awoken the same way, he’d just assumed Kihyun had slept on the couch or woken up early to make breakfast. He wouldn’t have imagined his boyfriend had slept outside at the picnic table of all places… 

Damn, had their silent fight affected him  _ that _ badly…?

“You need to go inside, hyungie,” Hyungwon softly murmurs to Kihyun, a ball of guilt in his throat. “You need some proper rest.”

“What time is it…?” Kihyun asks, sitting up with a pained groan and rubbing his fists against his eyes.

“Nearly eleven,” Minhyuk pipes in, earning a glare from Hyungwon. He only shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest as Hyungwon returns his attention to the other.

“C’mon,” Hyungwon tells him, slipping an arm around Kihyun’s form and acting as if he’s going to lift him up. Kihyun smiles a bit dazedly, nothing but affection in his eyes as he watches Hyungwon and stands with him. He leans on the younger a bit too heavily, Hyungwon’s knees knocking together under the sudden weight, but he gets Kihyun to the door with little trouble. He opens the door for them both and slumps Kihyun towards their bunk, sitting down with him.

“What’re you doing up so early?” Kihyun asks, seeming to finally process Minhyuk’s answer to his first question as realization fills his gaze. Hyungwon shrugs, taking Kihyun’s flip-flops off and gently pushing him down onto the mattress. Kihyun follows his lead like a doll, his head falling onto the pillow and his hair fanning out. Hyungwon lies down next to him, pulling the covers over them both as he takes his time answering.

“I woke up from a nightmare, and you weren’t here,” Hyungwon finally says, unable to bring himself to meet Kihyun’s eyes. He can just  _ feel _ the smirk set against his boyfriend’s lips, that cocky gaze glued to every little move he makes. Hyungwon huffs a breath through his nose, gently pushing against his chest despite how he curls up next to it. Kihyun’s arms wrap around him, and he feels finally at peace since that fiasco at the waterfall the night before.

Finally, he feels like he’s home again.

“Is this what they do at home?” Changkyun asks no one in particular as he glances towards the camper. “Just fight all night and sleep all day?” Minhyuk snorts, clapping Changkyun on the shoulder.

“I know, some things never change,” Minhyuk says borderline affectionately, earning a rolling of eyes from Changkyun in return. 

“You can’t really think that’s healthy, can you?” Changkyun presses on, crossing his arms over his chest. He feels Hoseok’s gentle hand rest on his knee, but he doesn’t look at his boyfriend. Without his brother around, he can get the real story from his brother’s friends and figure out if this relationship is really good for him or not. He won’t back down from this opportunity.

“I mean… it’s worked so far,” Minhyuk answers with a shrug, seeming to miss Changkyun’s point altogether. The youngest sighs and shakes his head, pressing his lips together thoughtfully. Minhyuk offers a small laugh, as if to comfort Changkyun some. “After all, they literally got together with that fight they had at that wedding, so you can’t really expect—” 

“What?” Changkyun asks, his gaze narrowing. Minhyuk’s brows furrow for the briefest of moments before his eyes widen just enough to be noticeable, like he’s realized he’d said something he shouldn’t have. “They were together before that, though. At least, that’s what hyung  _ told _ me… That’s what both of them told me.”

“I-Yeah, of course,” Minhyuk says, waving a hand. “Don’t listen to me, I always just talk without thinking… I mean, you know, they got  _ back _ together at the wedding with a fight.”

“They had broken up between my birthday and the wedding?” Changkyun asks, growing even more confused. “Hyung didn’t tell me that… Why? And why would he even bring Kihyun if they were broken up?”

“It was a plan to get him back,” Minhyuk explains, turning away to retrieve a snack from the crate of junk food at the far end of the campsite. “I don’t know all the details, so you should ask your brother… He didn’t really talk a lot to anyone during that time.” Changkyun frowns hard at this, glancing between Minhyuk and Jooheon, noting how Jooheon’s eyes have grown to the sizes of mere discs on his face. He pouts, feeling as if he’s missing something important here. 

If Hyungwon and Kihyun had broken up in the short time between his birthday and the wedding, he doesn’t see it in his brother to be so desparate as to sucker him into a date to win him back. Of course, maybe it was already planned that they go to the wedding together, so they went as a form of obligation? Changkyun does remember seeing Kihyun talking to someone at the bar just before he’d stormed out with Hyungwon close on his heel, so maybe that has something to do with it? But he doesn’t even know who that was talking to him, only that he was part of the other wedding party.

_ Don’t listen to me, I always just talk without thinking _ . The words echo in Changkyun’s mind as he watches Minhyuk with an almost hawklike gaze as he meanders around the campsite, sitting in his boyfriend’s lap despite the heat. Changkyun had noticed that to be a trait of Minhyuk’s pretty early into their drive… Had Minhyuk really spoken without thinking, just not in the way he claimed he had? Had he in fact shed light on a lie Changkyun had felt was happening in the first place? After all, he’s seen his brother with his boyfriends before, and he didn’t act at all like Kihyun and him had been going out for any substantial amount of time at his birthday.

Besides, Kihyun hadn’t even known about the biweekly meals he and Hyungwon have with their mother to keep her company in lieu of their father dying. That’s not even to mention how awkward the two had acted for that entire evening, always looking at each other when the other wasn’t looking as if they weren’t quite in step with each other. And, from what Changkyun could remember from his limited memories with this group when he wasn’t at boarding school, those two were  _ always _ in sync, whether they wanted to be or not… 

He suddenly stands and stalks off, something not feeling right in the base of his gut. He’s vaguely aware of Hoseok standing to follow him, and he doesn’t bother telling him to stay behind. He appreciates the company despite his stewing. He has to walk to figure this all out, not willing to believe his brother had lied to him despite that being what the evidence is starting to point to. It’d explain Minhyuk’s look of saying something he shouldn’t have, their behavior at his birthday  _ and _ the wedding… But, they’d never lied to each other before. Not for anything.

Why would Hyungwon start lying to him now?


	9. Chapter 9

When Hyungwon is shaken awake by Minhyuk some interminable amount of time later, he can’t help but be more than a bit annoyed. He opens his eyes, frowning hard when he sees his friend. He turns on his side, curling around the form of his perfect boyfriend and meaning to go back to sleep. However, Minhyuk clearly has other plans for him as he shakes him once more, only rougher this time. He can’t help the whine that sounds in his throat, burying his face in Kihyun’s hair as he tries to remain in dreamland despite his annoying best friend.

“Won, seriously,” Minhyuk shout-whispers, causing Kihyun to stir, as well. Hyungwon huffs out a breath, turning to face his friend with an obvious glare on his face. “It’s about your brother.” Hyungwon’s anger ebbs away a bit at this, and he can’t help but pinch at the bridge of his nose. He glances back towards Kihyun, hesitant to leave him but wanting to make sure his brother is okay. He bites back a sigh, giving Kihyun a kiss to his temple before getting up and following Minhyuk out of the camper. He rubs at his eyes, looking around the campsite to find his younger sibling and growing even more confused and annoyed at finding he isn’t there.

“He went for a walk an hour ago and hasn’t come back yet,” Minhyuk tells him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Did you, I don’t know, try calling him?” Hyungwon asks, his voice bogged down by sleep and much more gravelly than usual. He turns back towards the camper for his phone, but Minhyuk grabs his arm to stop him.

“I don’t think he’s hurt or anything,” Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon can’t help but roll his eyes.

“For God’s sake, Min,” Hyungwon snaps, thoroughly aggravated, “just get to the point or let me go back to spooning my boyfriend!” Minhyuk sighs in exasperation, rolling his eyes, and Hyungwon really can’t figure out why  _ he’s _ the one getting annoyed.

“Well, I accidentally let it slip that you and Ki didn’t start dating until the wedding…”

Hyungwon blinks once, then twice, not really realizing what’s so wrong with that… until he realizes he had never actually gotten around to telling Changkyun that himself. It hadn’t ever come up, after all, and what was he supposed to do? Say “Hey bro, so I totally lied to you on your birthday about dating Kihyun but we’re actually together now! Love ya!” Hyungwon never really figured he’d  _ have _ to tell Changkyun, anyway, since they’re for-real dating now… 

“Minhyuk…” Hyungwon groans, folding his hands in an arch over his nose as if that’ll somehow ebb off the oncoming headache. 

“I know, I know,” Minhyuk says, raising his hands in immediate surrender. “He just started asking if you two fighting was really healthy, and I said that that’s what really got you two together in the first place, and… yeah. I mean, I did my best to do damage control, but he started getting that look on his face that you get on yours when you’re brooding about something, and—”

“I don’t  _ brood _ ,” Hyungwon frowns, dropping his hands. He sighs, shaking his head. “I’ll go walking and look for him. If Ki wakes up… I don’t know. Don’t tell him about this, I don’t want him worrying, just say I went to walk with Kyun or something.”

“You’re gonna let him be blindsided whenever Kkungie gets back?” Minhyuk asks, causing Hyungwon to pause.

“I’ll have it taken care of before we get back,” Hyungwon says, earning a scoff from Minhyuk in return.

“Good luck with that,” he says. Hyungwon can’t help but shoot him a glare over his shoulder, the untempered venom in his eyes seeming to surprise Minhyuk enough to make him take a step back. Hyungwon turns back around to retrieve his shoes, and he hears Minhyuk shuffling around. “I’m sorry, Won, really… I didn’t mean—”

“I know, Min,” Hyungwon sighs, meeting Minhyuk’s with a much softer expression this time. “I know.”

Minhyuk offers him a hesitant smile in return, and when Hyungwon smiles back at him he knows he didn’t screw up too badly. He knows that’s easy for him to do, but he’s just glad Hyungwon isn’t too terribly mad at him. He goes to sit between Hyunwoo and Jooheon, content between them as he watches Hyungwon lace on his shoes and stalk off towards the hiking trail. He hums softly to himself, feeling his smile grow a bit strained as he watches his best friend leave to fix the mess he made. Hyunwoo places a strong hand on his shoulder, and Minhyuk can’t help how he leans against the older for some silent support. He reaches over and holds Jooheon’s hand as he feels Hyunwoo pet his hair, combing his worries away.

When Kihyun awakens to find Hyungwon gone, he’s more than a bit confused. After all, with him being the early riser in the pair, he isn’t used to waking up to an empty bed. He stands from the bunk with a heavy groan and stretches his arms, his fingers brushing the ceiling when he gets on his tiptoes. He rubs at his face with a yawn as he stumbles towards the door, expecting to find his boyfriend laughing along with Minhyuk or Changkyun over some dumb joke with that beautifully light giggle of his. Though, when Hyungwon is nowhere to be seen on the campsite at all, his eyes naturally fall on Minhyuk for an explanation.

“He told me to tell you he’s walking with Kyunnie,” Minhyuk says automatically, causing Kihyun’s eyebrows to shoot up suspiciously. That’s the tone Minhyuk uses when he’s smooth-talking his way through a game of Mafia, calculating and careful. 

“And what’s he really doing?” Kihyun asks, crossing his arms with a frown. Minhyuk tilts his head to the side, giving an uneven blink that’s just a bit too slow to be casual. 

“What do you mean?” he asks in that same cadence, and Kihyun can’t help but sigh in exasperation. He’s going to get nowhere with Minhyuk… He glances towards Jooheon and Hyunwoo, knowing he could prod one of them for the real information… but, he decides against it. He trusts Hyungwon, truly. Besides, maybe he’s just being paranoid. Maybe Minhyuk is just talking weird. After all, there really is no reason for Hyungwon to lie to him… At least, not that he knows of.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyungwon has absolutely no idea where he’s going as he treks through the campground. He’s somewhat relying on this presumed sibling instinct thing he and his brother used to joke about having when they were kids, but he isn’t all too concerned. Right now, he worries more about the fact that his little brother is probably sulking in some surreal looking place of nature like the eboy he is with a scowl on his face and MCR playing through his earphones… He huffs out a breath, glancing over his shoulder when he hears a vehicle approaching. It’s a golf car being driven by… is that the guy from the gift shop? 

The golf car pulls to a stop beside him, and wow. It sure is what’s-his-face.

“Hey~” he says, smirking widely like he doesn’t care if Hyungwon has a boyfriend. “Looking for your guy? You two didn’t happen to get in some huge fight and break up, did you?” Hyungwon can’t help but snort at that, shaking his head. He blinks slowly, smiling in that small way he knows Kihyun likes. If anyone were to be able to tell him where his brother could’ve possibly run off to to think, this guy would. And, dammit, he’ll innocently flirt to get that info.

“No, but I am looking for someone,” Hyungwon answers, leaning towards the golf car with a tilted head. “Do you know where angsty teenagers usually go to sulk? I’m looking for my little brother, and I have a feeling he’s pretty upset with me…”

“The river seems to be pretty popular for that,” the guy answers, pointing towards the treeline behind Hyungwon. He raises his eyebrow as Hyungwon turns to glance in that direction with a frown, and Hyungwon can feel the guy eyeing up his backside. “Just walk straight ahead and you’ll find it when the treeline breaks on the other side.”

“Great, thanks,” Hyungwon says, straightening up and turning fully to walk that direction. 

“Oh, um, hey! So, you and your boyfriend are still together? Or did you, I don’t know, want to go with me to the—”

“Yup, Kihyunnie and me are going strong and getting married,” Hyungwon calls over his shoulder, waving a hand. “Thanks for the help, though!” Did he just lie? Yes. Does he care? No.

After a few minutes of stumbling through trees and cursing nature as a whole, thoroughly cementing the fact he belongs in the city and should never leave again, he breaks the treeline to find a beautifully rapid body of water flooding down through the bank and coursing its way over rocks much too high for their own good. It creates a frothy effect on the water, the tides tumbling over and into each other as they run their neverending course. Hyungwon surveys the area with his eyes, pouting as he finds random groupings of adolescence peppered here or there. 

His brother is sitting just at the edge of his vision, Hoseok’s bulky form sitting just on his other side. Hyungwon huffs out a breath of semi-annoyance as he trudges ahead on the rocky shore, losing his footing more than once and wishing Kihyun was here to balance him and keep him upright… Hoseok looks up at him as he approaches, but his brother most pointedly does not. Hyungwon has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, quickening his pace over the craggly shore so he can sit down next to his younger brother.

Changkyun waits only a beat before he speaks.

“Did you lie to me about being with Kihyun at my birthday dinner?”

“Kkungie—” Hoseok tries to interject, but Hyungwon cuts him off.

“Yes.” He doesn’t want to lie to his brother again, doesn’t want this to become any bigger of a mess than it already is. He just wants this done so they can go back to the campsite.

“Why…?”

Hyungwon shrugs lamely at this, knowing the reasoning to be ridiculous now.

“I just… I had been lying to you for a while about having a boyfriend to keep you and Mom off my back,” he explains, not missing how Changkyun’s gaze hardens on the water. “So, I suckered Kihyun into being my boyfriend for the weekend to keep up pretenses, but then that nearly wrecked our friendship. I invited him to the wedding because Mom called me out on my shit, and, well… I guess that was just the push we needed.”

“I’m guessing the push was the fight Min-hyung mentioned? The fight that got you two together?”

“Pretty much,” Hyungwon answers with a halfhearted shrug. “I was trying to, I don’t know. Woo him, I guess? But then I saw him talking to this other guy at the bar and got jealous, and he tried leaving. We got into a fight in the hall—”

“Yeah, I heard that inside the ceremony hall,” Changkyun tells him, cracking the tiniest bit of smiles. Hyungwon scoffs, pinching the bridge of his nose at the thought before going on.

“The rest is history,” Hyungwon finishes, rubbing at his face before turning fully to face his little brother. The rocks poke through his jeans and prod at his soft skin, but he keeps his complaints to himself. “Kyunnie, I’m sorry for the lies. I just didn’t know how to bring it up after the fact, you know? I couldn’t bring myself to tell you, since Kihyunnie and I ended up getting together, anyway.” Changkyun sighs loudly through his nose, his lips pressing together anxiously as he finally looks at the older. His eyebrows are knit together, and there’s a conflicting light in his eyes that gives Hyungwon hope.

“Are you happy with him?” Changkyun asks, his voice worn. “If you are, then I can forgive you. If not, then we can pool together our money and get a cab out of here right now.” Hyungwon can’t help but laugh lightly at the thought, shaking his head as he pulls Changkyun into a warm hug. He feels his brother relax in the hold, his hands come up to grasp onto his back.

“I’m in love with him,” Hyungwon admits aloud for the first time to anyone, “and I couldn’t be happier with him if I tried.” He pats Changkyun’s back before pulling away, cooing at the look of confusion Changkyun now has. He pulls at Changkyun’s cheek, only somewhat teasing. “I know our relationship isn’t the same as yours and Hoseok’s, or even as Minhyuk’s and Jooheon’s, but it works. It’s his and mine, and it’s everything I could ask for.”

“But you fight so much,” Changkyun points out, his voice so heartbreakingly worried for a moment. “I don’t like seeing you get so annoyed and angry all the time.” Hyungwon shakes his head, smiling almost dreamily. 

“It’s not real anger, just slight aggravation,” he says, causing the confused look on Changkyun’s face to grow. “Look, if we didn’t argue as much as we did about the small stuff, then the big stuff would grow and grow and make it so that we couldn’t be together anymore. We’d blow up at each other and totally ruin it. So, we’re honest with each other about everything, and it just works.” Hyungwon only feels slightly guilty when he says this, the one thing he’s keeping from Kihyun now burning in his mind. But, it’s one thing to open up to his little brother about his personal relationships, it’s entirely something else to talk about the lack of a sexual aspect in it.

Changkyun seems to hesitate before giving a small nod, his eyes falling to the ground. He stills seems a little worried, but not nearly as much as he had been.

“If you say so, hyung,” Changkyun says, trying for a half a smile. “I just want you to be happy…” Hyungwon hums, giving Changkyun a loud smooch to his forehead and earning a groan of disgust in return. Hyungwon chuckles, glancing to Hoseok with a small look of apology. He didn’t mean to totally ignore him or anything, this was just a brotherly moment. Hoseok only waves a hand, understanding entirely, and Hyungwon wonders if he has brothers, too.

He’ll have to interrogate Hoseok about his intentions one of these days, to make sure his little brother is well taken care of… 

They return to the campsite soon after, Kihyun and Minhyuk’s loud voices arguing about what to have for dinner that night greeting them before they even see the RV. Hyungwon doesn’t know how they haven’t gotten a noise complaint yet. Kihyun only stops when he catches sight of Hyungwon over Minhyuk’s shoulder, his ears a bright red and his shoulders hunched up. Hyungwon coos, his pace quickening a bit despite himself. He hears Changkyun wretch behind him, and if he didn’t have a more important goal right now he’d push Changkyun hard.

However, right now he just wants to be in Kihyun’s arms.

Kihyun stumbles at the sudden embrace, though he holds Hyungwon tightly all the same. Hyungwon buries his nose in the crook of Kihyun’s neck, clutching onto him for everything he’s worth… He really is in love with him, even though he hasn’t told the older yet. There’s no rush, though… Something tells Hyungwon they have the rest of their lives to tell each other that.


	11. Chapter 11

Kihyun isn’t given much information when Hyungwon fills him in on what happened, but he trusts that he’s told all he needs to know… for the most part. He can tell Hyungwon is holding certain things back, but he won’t press Hyungwon in front of everyone. Instead, he lets it pass and enlists Hyungwon’s help with meal preparation for the remainder of the day. When Hyungwon isn’t helping Kihyun with food, he’s dragging Kihyun into the RV for soft kisses and cuddles. Kihyun doesn’t particularly know what’s come over him, why the sudden change from their tension the night before, but he most certainly won’t complain.

That night, they feast on ramen and rice and kimchi and fried squid. Kihyun eats a piece because Hyungwon made it, but he can’t bring himself to eat another. Hyungwon seems content at the show of support, though, leaning closer to him despite the heat of the fire crackling in the center of their circle. Changkyun offers to do the dishes, defacto roping Hoseok into doing it, as well, which leaves Kihyun and Hyungwon time alone in the RV while Minhyuk and Jooheon drag Hyunwoo off to do some exploring. Kihyun washes up in the cramped bathroom, only a bit sad the shower isn’t big enough for himself and his boyfriend.

When he exits the bathroom in a wash of steam and baggy clothes, his hair pointing out this way and that, he’s at the very least glad the bunk is big enough for the both of them. Hyungwon seems to be waiting for him, a smirk settled on that gorgeous face of his. Kihyun hums lowly in his throat, on an emotional high of having such a good day with his boyfriend and their friends that he easily falls under the covers beside him.

As he stares into Hyungwon’s eyes, he’s so overcome for a moment like he had been the previous night at the waterfall. But, this time, instead of pulling away he moves closer. He pushes the words down with a kiss, the confession being squashed between his and Hyungwon’s lips. He slots their mouths together perfectly, like they were made to kiss each other, and he feels Hyungwon’s hands grabbing and pulling at him. He hums softly into Hyungwon’s mouth, pushing him down onto his back and crawling on top of him, careful to keep from bumping his head.

Hyungwon just keeps pulling and pulling and making these small delicious noises that set Kihyun’s blood on fire. He balls up Hyungwon’s shirt in his fists, tangles his fingers in Hyungwon’s hair so roughly he’s pretty sure he accidentally pulls out a few strands. But, Hyungwon doesn’t complain, he just keeps obviously wanting  _ more _ as he presses himself flush against Kihyun. Kihyun has more than half a mind to take him right then and there, despite how their friends or even Hyungown’s brother could walk in on them at any moment. 

But, then he thinks of the cabin, of the Plan, and he pulls away.

And Hyungwon looks up at him with pleading eyes, frustration and want and disappointment and about twenty other emotions flooding his gaze. His lips are puffy and irritated, and Kihyun has to fight the urge to swipe his thumb over them.

“ _ God _ , Kihyun…” Hyungwon groans, already shifting to get up, “why won’t you just  _ fuck me already _ ???” His words come out just loud enough to where Kihyun’s sure Changkyun and Hoseok heard through the thin walls, and he can’t help but gulp thickly at the thinly veiled accusation in Hyungwon’s eyes. He lets Hyungwon squirm out from beneath him in a bit of a daze, only coming to when he sees Hyungwon trying to put on his shoes. Hyungwon curses, just resting his heels on top of the backs of his sneakers as he swings open the door.

“Wonnie!” KIhyun calls after him, scrambling to get on shoes and follow after him. He doesn’t even bother looking at the others as he passes by, hurrying after Hyungwon with his sandals slipping around his feet and offering zero traction. Hyungwon just keeps walking ahead at a brisk pace, leading them down the main road and back towards the gift shop.

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun says again, his voice a level more stern this time. He reaches out and grabs for Hyungwon’s wrist, but it slips out of his grasp. 

“Wonnie, look at me!!” 

Hyungwon finally stops and whirls around, his arms crossed over his chest. His face is set into a scowl, his gaze guarded. Kihyun thinks he sees a light pink dusting Hyungwon’s cheeks in the moonlight, but he could be wrong.

“I… I’m sorry,” Kihyun catches himself saying, licking his lips anxiously. “I don’t mean to keep… egging you on, I guess, I just—”

“You just don’t want me like that,” Hyungwon finishes for him, causing Kihyun to lurch back in surprise. “Th-That’s it, right?” he asks, his voice much less stable this time. “You just don’t want me sexually, you don’t see me like that. That’s why you keep putting the brakes on.” Kihyun immediately starts to shake his head, reaching forward and taking Hyungwon’s hands into his own.

“Wonnie, baby,” Kihyun says softly, pressing as close as he’s able, “you can’t really think that, can you…? I mean, you’re the sexiest man alive, I’d literally take you right now on the side of the road if you asked, I just…”

“Just what?” Hyungwon asks, finally meeting his eyes with a watery gaze. Kihyun frowns, hating himself for making Hyungwon feel like this… Wow. He really, truly is the suckiest boyfriend in existence. His mouth goes dry, knowing he should let Hyungwon in on the plan now that it’s come up like that. Maybe Hyungwon would understand and not look so utterly heartbroken.

“You’re…  _ very _ special to me, Wonnie,” Kihyun admits softly, shifting his stance so he’s balancing on the edges of his feet, “and I wanted our first time together to be special… I was gonna set up this whole thing on our date night. I have a cabin rented out, and I was going to have it catered and decorated and—” He’s cut off by Hyungwon’s sudden, weak chuckling, and he can’t help but frown.

“Who knew you were such a sap,” Hyungwon teases, smirking loosely. Kihyun scoffs, dropping Hyungwon’s hands and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Sorry Mr. I’m Just Going to Scream How My Boyfriend Won’t Screw Me So The Entire Campgrounds Can Hear Me,” Kihyun fires back at him, rolling his eyes. Hyungwon laughs out loud, the sound so light as it tinkles on the air.

“I wouldn’t have yelled if you’d have just given me something to work with,” Hyungwon tells him, now his turn to roll his eyes. “How was I supposed to know that’s what our date is all about? For all I knew you just thought i was the most disgusting guy ever.”

“Like anyone could ever think that, babe,” Kihyun tells him, snickering under his breath. “I mean, you do kind of stink sometimes, but—”

“Excuse me?” Hyungwon asks, his gaze narrowing. Kihyun coos at how defensive he gets so quickly, reaching out to pull him closer by his waist. Hyungwon follows his lead with only slight hesitation, and Kihyun can’t help but kiss him to try and get that frown off his beautiful face.

“Think you can wait a little longer?” Kihyun asks teasingly, waggling a brow. “Or, did you want to try again at the waterfall or something?” Hyungwon chuckles airily, shaking his head as he starts to walk instep with Kihyun back to the RV.

“Definitely not,” Hyungwon answers. “Minnie probably has Jooheon and Hyunwoo there now, and that’s the  _ last _ thing I want to see…” Kihyun barks out a laugh, squeezing Hyungwon affectionately. Their laughter dies, and Kihyun feels a bit easier about everything… That is, until Hyungwon presses on, “What do you mean, I kind of stink sometimes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated!!!! <3333 Follow me on Twitter @ReeLeeV1


End file.
